


We're Not Each Other's (Could We Pretend?)

by Diary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Gay Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Queer Jim Moriarty, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: AU. Jim and Mycroft have a quasi-argument that isn't really resolved. Complete.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 11





	We're Not Each Other's (Could We Pretend?)

In Mycroft’s bedroom, Jim finishes putting on his boots. “You’d rather I drive your brother to a suicide you plan to help him fake than let him know you’ve been shagging me. I gotta say-”

“Don’t,” Mycroft heavily says. “This isn’t about that.”

“Isn’t it, though? Just a teensy-tiny bit. Do you really think Sherlock would care about the homosexual aspect? The criminal aspect, maybe, but-”

“This is about destroying CAM. And keeping you both safe in the process.”

Jim rolls his eyes. “As if I have anything to fear on that front. Look, I’ve said I’ll help you keep your baby brother safe. Just don’t pretend-”

“There are ways besides blackmail he could harm you. Take you permanently away from me.”

Shrugging, Jim stands up. “That’s never been a real concern. I’ve never been yours. Never will be. You not wanting Sherlock to think you’re mine is understandable, but I really think he’d have an easier time contextualising consensual sex outside a romantic relationship than you believe. Again, it wouldn’t bother me if it were the criminal bit; I sure wouldn’t want some of the people I do business with knowing I’m with someone in the government, and I could actually use that fact to my advantage.”

“It’s not the fact you’re a man.”

“I hope not. Well, see you later. I need to get ready for my trip to the museum. Hey, see if you can get that pretty sergeant who hates your brother to be one of the ones who responds. I like her.”

Sighing, Mycroft comes over, and kissing Jim, he quietly says, “Thank you.”

“It’ll be fun.” Winking, Jim leaves.

“Fun,” Mycroft quietly repeats. “Certainly.”


End file.
